


引风

by YukinoInYuki



Series: Souther [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoInYuki/pseuds/YukinoInYuki
Summary: Destiny is something lies in my blood and created by my sword.2014年初开始写作的普通武侠故事。这里是正篇的部分。





	1. 楔子

月落梅无影，风来却不闻竹叶响动。

小院中已是深夜。月光自竹叶间照进来，照亮了站立在院中的人影。

廊下放置着几案香炉，炉中燃着几株残香。香气淡淡的，给整个小院、以及院内的那个人平添了几分仙气。

而那人的神情面目，也在这青烟缭绕间变得迷离，逐渐辨不真切起来。

那人只是长久地站着。一身素衣，腰佩长剑。远远看去，真像个地上的谪仙人一般。

这人是谁？

他究竟是不是这世上之人？

蓝清推门来到院中之时，看到的便是这般景象。

“师姐——”他不由得脱口唤道。

听得他叫喊，院中的人方才有了动作。

那人像是惊觉一般，极其迅速而又灵敏地抬起头来，将一张俏脸转向廊上。

那是一张白皙而秀美的脸庞。

烟雾缭绕间，蓝清只能依稀看清那人的五官。但这也已经足够他辨认，那人是何等的一个美人了。

在这样的深夜，静立于庭院之中的，竟是这样一个美丽的女人。

见此情景，蓝清竟有些不愿再惊扰了她。

“师姐，妳为何在此……”

被蓝清唤作“师姐”之人，正是一名江湖打扮的妙龄女子。

白衣，乌发，甚至连她一张俏脸，也在明月的映照下有如璞玉般白皙。

这半夜伫立庭中的少女，却是江南张家现任掌门的独女，张素。

年方二八的她，即已凭手中一柄怀素剑和一身武艺，在江湖上闯下了个侠女的名号，人称引风娘子，取的便是那“剑气如虹，动则引风”之意。虽说其中不无依托她父亲名头之处，但这张家小姐的武功十分了得，在这江南也早已不是甚么新鲜话题。

对于年轻师弟的询问，张素只轻蹙蛾眉，淡淡答道：

“我无事。夜里失眠，赏月罢了。”

“赏月？”蓝清疑道，“可这时辰，只有残月了。”

“残月便不可观赏么？”张素冷道。

这若是换了别人，此刻定然已脱口而出，“只怕妳比这残月还美些”。

而这也是确凿无疑的。张素相貌极美，性子却冷淡，除同门师兄弟外更是极少与男子亲近。尽管如此，慕张家小姐艳名而托人赠诗，赠物，甚至不远千里登门拜访的年轻男子，亦已令掌门及张素头疼不已。

她这被世间浮浪男子赞作仙人之姿的容貌，又如何比不上一轮残月？

正如此刻，张素仅仅只是站着。但她挺起的胸膛，玲珑的腰身，以及修长的身形，都远比月光更能吸引男人的目光。

尽管她本人并非有意，但仅凭这一副美人皮囊，也全然足以摄魂勾魄了。

不过蓝清显然却是个不善言辞之人。那张素只一句话，蓝清便已安静下来，目光却不由得落在这位师姐的身上。

他那边呆愣片刻，张素却忍不住道，“你做甚么？”

蓝清一激灵，这才发现自己竟然是看师姐看得呆了。

被他这一惊扰，院中的熏香竟也似乎逐渐消散，在风里渐渐飘散的没了踪迹。

他出神地盯着那香的青烟，喃喃道，“……我陪师姐站一会便回去。”

张素微微皱眉，半转过身来望向蓝清。她腰间除长剑外又另佩着一柄折扇，原本隐藏在衣裳的阴影下，这一转身倒刚好落入蓝清眼中。时属初秋，本是无人再用这物的。但折扇配美人，倒别有一番风情。蓝清也不甚留意，将目光移了开去。

那边张素蹙眉却道，“……你这呆子，放着好好的觉不睡，干甚么陪我吹风？”

蓝清一时不知如何接话，只能步入院中，学着方才张素的样子，仰头去望那残月。

被他二人这一说话，天边不知何时竟已隐隐泛出青白之色。蓝清瞪大了眼睛看那天边半轮弯月，凝视半晌却说不出有甚么好处来，只得偷转了眼珠子去，望向一旁的师姐。

只见张素也不睬他，自顾自半仰了脸去望那天边一抹银白。张素肤色极白，此刻那天边月光照在她脸上身上，正是璞玉为骨，月华为肌，分明便是一个月中下凡的仙子。纵是蓝清迟钝，此时也不禁微红了脸，转开头去。

这师姐张素平日冷心冷情，蓝清自是知道。一月前他孤身踏入中原，身带母亲遗物长剑、剑谱残卷及女子发簪三样信物投入张家门下，来接他的便是这张师姐。

要说他记事时早已没了母亲，自不知这张师姐容貌与他过世的亡母竟有六七成的相似。只是见着了眼前这女子，无端地便生出些亲近感来。

后来张家众人知他身份，有好事者便撺掇着他与张素比试一番。蓝清自幼长于苗疆，那时又刚入中原，那里是眼前这自幼习武的师姐对手。张素无端被推出人群，也不取甚么兵刃，只负手站着等他来攻。

蓝清拳脚功夫是苗人那里学来的偏门路子，旁人一时领会不得。但这师姐也不理睬他花招假式，瞅准了空当一手探出，抓了他手腕一拉一带，蓝清便结结实实摔了在地上。张家门人一片哗然，张素面上却不见喜怒，只垂下脸来淡淡说了句，“日后你跟着掌门，好好学罢。”

如今，蓝清投入张家门下已一月有余，与师姐多少也熟识了些。只是若非他今日起夜，回去时在张家宅子里迷了路，也从不知这张素师姐喜好深夜赏月。

正想着，便听身旁张素冷道，“师弟近来习武进展如何？”

蓝清正想得出神，听得师姐声音几乎惊得一抖。忙定了定神答道，“……还好，多亏同门师兄姐及各位师傅指点。”

这张家在武林久负盛名，门下弟子原就不少。却又因前任掌门、武林盟主张枫，及现今的新秀门人张素皆为女子之故，门下女弟子又较寻常江湖门派更多。好在蓝清自小生长苗疆，不知中原人那许多避讳，倒也不觉尴尬。张素听了他回答也不置可否，微微一颔首，却又道，“你那剑法可记熟了么？”

蓝清知她所问乃是他当日随身携带之剑谱。心中不觉惭愧，低头答道，“……记熟了的。只是听舅舅所言，我并未掌握此中要诀。”

张素点头淡淡道，“……如此不妨舞上一回。”

一面说着，竟已将目光从天边转回到他这师弟身上。只是表情平静，仍是看不出甚么喜怒来。

蓝清有些羞窘。他练这剑法原是亡母逃入苗疆时身边所带，武林盟主张枫当日逃得匆忙，只随身带了大半本剑谱。此后大乱中，张家剑法多有被毁，她这剑谱也正因此逃过一劫。由此可以想见，这剑谱必是当年张枫珍视之物。

在他投入门下后，掌门睹物思人，又料想这必是张枫遗志，才亲手指点蓝清习练。只不过他才练半个多月而丝毫不得要领，此时要在尊敬的师姐面前拔剑舞来，却又如何不教他迟疑。当下便道，“这……”

却看面前横来一柄长剑。原是张素一言已出，手里已先拔了腰间怀素剑，平平地递到他面前来。

这下蓝清无论如何也没拒绝之理，只得硬着头皮接了师姐手里宝剑，垂了目光，低声道，“……献丑了。”

那怀素剑既是张素的惯用兵刃，自是一柄好剑。蓝清并不如何懂得剑的好坏，但刚接过便入手一沉，却是比寻常的铁剑还要重上三分，顿时便凝重起来。蓝清也不敢妄自去拔剑，就双手持剑静立片刻，略一思索便摆开了架势。

他这月来习武依的皆是张家门下教习弟子的传统功法，先从基本功夫练起。此刻虽然动作生涩，踏起那步法来身形倒也有模有样。张素沉吟着看他舞剑，见他走完一套，轻轻点了点头，“不错。”

蓝清低头收了剑，恭恭敬敬双手递还张素，目光却移往别处去。“……我学艺不精，却教师姐看了笑话。”

张素接了剑别回腰间，口里淡淡道，“不妨，总是要进步的。”

“师姐可否指教一二？”

蓝清一时心热，又得了赞许，顺势便脱口而出。张素诧异，转过脸来望他，他倒先红了脸去，嗫嚅道，“……听师兄姐们所言，张素师姐剑法过人。我……”

他这一说，张素倒极淡地一挑唇角笑了起来，“盟主这套孤霞剑法连我也未曾得见，如何指点？”

蓝清脸却更红。

“……我以为，这中原武学，原是共通的……”

才说半句，便连自己也觉荒唐，干脆住了口不再说话。却见张素一双如星眸子望着他，顿时窘得难以自处，连耳根都微红起来。

张素好笑道，“师弟倒是有心习武。”

蓝清如蒙大赦，转了脸道，“我自知血脉在身，家母遗志罢了。再加练武强身健体，总也是学得的。”

张素道，“那便好了。你若有心，我且教你一招。”

说着手伸向腰际，却不解佩剑，反是取了那柄扇子来。手腕一抖，扇骨便全部展开。蓝清这才见那扇面一张白纸，也不题甚么字画，只书“迷仙引”三字。他虽认字，也不识得甚么书法好坏，只觉那三字笔法轻盈灵动，定是师姐手书无疑了。

张素执扇在手，道，“你可看好了。”

蓝清如何敢怠慢，便定了神，凝视着她右手。只见张素飞身跃至院内一株白梅旁，衣袖平平一挥，便有许多花瓣纷纷落下。

而张素挥了手中折扇，如寻常女子般护在身前。但接着便手腕一转，如穿花的蝴蝶一般在梅花花瓣间舞了起来。也不见她有甚么大动作，却像是每时每刻都在变幻身形般，蓝清根本无法看明白她的姿态。

片刻后残花落尽，张素也停了手，仍是将折扇回护身前。再看她脚边落英，已是一片不落，全是一切两半的了。蓝清看得惊奇，不由瞪大了眼睛。

张素收了折扇，走回他面前，道，“这一招是我自创，名为引风。其实也无甚么秘诀，你若是身形灵巧些，便能学会了。”

蓝清这才回神，连忙客气道，“师姐武功精妙，我那里学得会……”

却又见张素皱眉望他，已将折扇递来手边了。蓝清无法，只得依照她架势，展开扇面比划起来。只不过男子原是不如女子身形灵巧，加之他正式习武时日仍短，这一比划虽说倒也仿了七八分，但其中暗含的招式变化、预留后着之处，却没抓到甚么章法。

张素见他这样也不恼，淡淡赞了声不错，扬手接了扇子又来教。

他二人这教习不倦，不知不觉间，便是一夜过去。


	2. 李香主舌吐金莲  孟娘子魂丧忘川

“孟十二娘子，再来一坛碧落酒罢。”

喊话的是个江湖打扮的汉子，一身骑马劲装，约摸四十出头的年纪。虽说一身的风尘劳累，眉宇间仍不乏英气。那被招呼的店家姑娘应了一声，扭着腰身便水蛇一样地从柜台后端着酒坛飘了过来。再看那汉子虽说叫的是酒，此刻一双眼睛已失了目标，全盯着十二娘子那盈盈一握的细腰看去了。

那十二娘才放酒上桌，看他这样，随笑道，“杨官人看来要的不是酒了。”

“不不，那里的话！”听那娘子一声银铃似的笑，汉子方才回神。才接了酒坛，只见面前人影一闪，十二娘已不知那里去了。

酒自是好酒，名唤碧落。

人也是美人，却不知姓名来历，只知姓孟，唤作十二娘。

更奇的是，这间位于清原城一角的酒馆，虽说醇酒在台、美人迎客，可打这门前经过的客人但凡有想要进这店门的，在迈进门前无一不要在那酒馆招牌下迟疑片刻。

原因无他，这间美人酒馆的门面上，方方正正写着的正是二个大字“忘川”。

进了忘川门，见了孟娘子，那店里酒客碗中之酒，自然也就是孟婆汤了。也不知这小娘子是发了甚么神经，竟给自家的酒馆取这种晦气名字。

这孟十二娘却是个传奇人物。

五年前她孤身一人到得清原，身边虽有些首饰银钱，衣着打扮却看不出是甚么人家。她连夜在当铺变卖了随身物事，接着便开了这忘川酒馆。起初客人多是瞧个新鲜，却发现这店家娘子口舌灵巧相貌讨喜，店内那碧落酒也实在是香醇，这一来二去酒馆生意便逐渐兴隆起来。

谁知生意一做大，麻烦也随之而来。那日有群镖师打清原路过，便住宿在忘川酒馆附近的客栈中。其中一个在酒馆喝酒时与客人起了言语冲突，眼看着便要大打出手，十二娘不知那里出来，轻轻巧巧提着为首的两人领子便丢出了店门。那酒客熟知十二娘脾气，爬起来道了个歉也就走了。远地来的镖师却受不得这等羞辱，当即放下话来，明日一早就砸了这十二娘的酒馆。

那第二天一早，镖师带着几个兄弟气势汹汹地找上了门。十二娘倒也不慌，只是从柜台后摸出一物，各甩了几位镖师脸上。那几条大汉接过一看，竟都绿了脸，一个个悻悻而去。

那几位镖师对此事自是绝口不提，后来的酒客与十二娘谈起这事，才知那日十二娘扔去的不是别物，正是那几位镖师各自贴身的汗巾子。原来十二娘当夜里探明了各镖师住处，趁着夜深悄悄潜入屋内，将这几条汉子的衣物盗来了的。却不知当时这一群大男人发觉自己不知甚么时候被个小娘子摸了汗巾子去，面上是怎样的羞窘了。

自那之后，这整个清原城中竟无人敢在十二娘的酒馆中生事。就连原本有些看她孤身一人，又长得貌美，便起了色心之人，也渐渐地再不登门了。

说归说，那小娘子倒是风流。如有甚么少年侠士，俊逸秀才在她店里喝酒被十二娘看上了眼，她便怎样也会想方设法与那人搭上话去，共度一夜春宵的。只是十二娘拣汉子的眼光甚是高明，寻常酒客她还不放在眼内便是了。

传说便连那张家少有人见的清小少爷，也曾做过十二娘的入幕之宾。

这时店内又有一女子要酒，十二娘便再度从柜台后飘了出去，直掠向那女子的方向。她身法灵动，步下轻快丝毫不见凝滞，一看便知是习武之人。转眼间便到了女子桌前，放下酒坛正欲转身离去。

但她才飘出一步，脚下却再也没移动半分。就像一只燕子，掠过头顶却生生停在半空那般。

这当然不是她自己的意愿。

酒桌上那女人正伸出一手，扣住了她纤纤手腕。看上去不过闲闲一搭，十二娘却再难迈出半步。

这实在不是一个能将两个高大汉子随手扔出的人该有的举动。十二娘心下一惊，回过头去望那女子，一边却勉强笑道，“这位娘子可是嫌酒不好么？”

女子摇摇头，哑声道，“很好。”

十二娘见那女子一身黑衣，平常打扮，脸上也无甚么表情。一时间也看不出对方来历。只得笑道，“如此，娘子可有甚么指教？”

女子淡淡道，“没有。”

十二娘气道，“妳这人——”

女子道，“久仰盛名，今日一见罢了。”说着细细端详她的脸，片刻之后又道，“倒真是个美人。”

十二娘听她语气，倒也不存甚么恶意，随笑道，“那里的话——”

只是她这“话”字还未出口，人却先全身一震，接着颤抖起来。

这一下来得突然，酒馆中根本无人反应过来。只见十二娘颤着身子直瞪向面前女子，右手成爪，尖利的五指张开便要去抓。

那女子却不见动作，只冷冷地看她架势。十二娘也当真抓不出招，一只纤手就这么僵在半空，手腕犹自不停颤抖着。

这时，有眼尖者才发现女子手边的桌面上放着一柄折扇。

如今已是初秋，如何会有折扇？

这女子到底是个甚么女子？

这时，十二娘已停了颤抖。一个身子软软倒向一旁，竟是瘫软了下去。面前那女子轻巧一避，十二娘的身子便砸在旁桌酒客的面前。

那人初时还不怎的诧异，却见十二娘身躯倒下，竟溅出一大片血水来！

“——杀、杀人啦！”

那桌客人登时脸色惨白，一声惊呼脱口而出。

这酒馆中坐的多是江湖人士，一声“杀人”一出，室内兵刃出鞘之声纷纷响起。

然而众人再找那女子，竟已不知那里去了。

有人奔了前来看那十二娘伤势。才放平了她身子，就见十二娘面色青白，心口处插着一片暗器般铁片，已是没了呼吸。

顿时店内大乱，酒客哗然离席，多半走了干净。自有热心人去寻那官差。

这时外面却又跑回人来，说是追出门外早已不见人影，不知那女子去了甚么地方。

众人一时间没了头绪。这时天公有眼，不一片刻，竟然变天，下起了大雨来。这雨来得蹊跷，一下却便是整夜。直至黎明，方才渐渐停了。

想那杀人之事一时半会也理不分明，且说这雨中另一人家。

这人家乃是清原城中最有名的去处。

但凡有头有脸的江湖人士，只要经过这清原城，断然没有不去拜会一番之理的。

说是人家，这当然也是一个门派。

既是门派，自然要有开宗立派之人。

这一门派的两位宗师却都是了不得的人物。

这张家虽长久以来只教习本姓子弟，在江湖上也颇有名气，但真论到开宗立派、广收门徒，统共至今也不过才六十余年。

那第一代掌门便是张浩宇张老爷子。

传说老爷子年纪轻轻，武功又高，少时曾远赴西域行商。在行商途中偶见黄沙拥白骨，群鸟共啄食之景，由此感怀。又兼那年西域大旱，一路上又收留了几个无家可归的年轻孩子。回家后便干脆敞开大门，收起了外人徒弟来。自言是定要徒孙满堂，只享那桃李遍天下之福才好。

话虽这么说，老爷子本人的下场却是个坏的。老爷子一儿三女，那小女儿也不知被那里来的小白脸给勾去了魂，竟伙同一个外人要抢起自家的家产来。那奸夫又趁众人夜间休息，潜进张家往老爷子的茶中投了毒药。老爷子一生光明磊落，那里想过毒药这等勾当。那日早上一起，还未见人，先饮了茶。再等众儿女进得门来，老爷子已是驾鹤西去了。

从此这张家掌门便由老爷子的独子接任。而这第二位宗师，便是老爷子的嫡亲孙女，张枫。

那张枫虽是女儿身，可天资极高。年纪轻轻便以家传剑法名扬天下，在一众武林新秀间竟未逢敌手。张枫二十四岁自父亲处接任张家掌门，次年便应邀参与武林大会，倒也排了席上座。

张娘子性子正直刚烈，最是受不得人激将。会上她自认人微言轻，本无意参与江湖之事。却听擂上有人叫阵，言语间多是嘲讽她身为女子，连带着整个张家都失了气势之意。张枫当场大怒，拔了剑便冲上台去，连说两个弟弟也拉她不住。

她这一上，便连胜七七四十九场，站到了最后。

世人只知张枫剑招高强，可那台上身影骇人的却非剑招，而是那快如鬼魅的动作。武林中人多为阳刚男儿，拳脚功夫上也大都走的是大开大合、排山倒海之势。这张家掌门师承家祖，一套七十二式“揽月剑法”走的却是轻盈灵巧的路子。旁人一剑刺出，只见面前女子残影。再要找那女子时，却发现对手长剑已抵在后心了。

各派掌门亲见张枫武艺高强，更兼张家立派四十余年，正当开枝散叶之机，江湖威信也日益树立。竟都少有怨言，便推了张枫去任那当届的武林盟主。这时张枫才想起推辞，可当着众掌门之面，又是方才大胜归来，却如何推辞得去。自此，武林盟主便成了这张枫娘子。

而事到如今，张枫威名犹在，这武林盟主之位，却已是又换过三届了。

过往种种按下不表，眼下且来说那张家现任掌门之事。

张镇海正在厅中，便听得有女弟子玩闹之声自演武场处隐约传来。于是整了衣衫，迈出厅去，打算如平日般教训一番这些不知轻重的小丫头。

只是他刚出得厅来，迎面便已撞上一人。

那人被这一撞，也不生气，顺势退了两步，抬起头来便要道歉：“对不住……掌门。”

那人抬起头来，只见疏眉朗目，面容俊秀清逸，眉心刺着一只斑斓蝴蝶。却原来是张枫之子，蓝清。

这蓝清要算起来，可是他张镇海的亲外甥。只是蓝清自小长在苗疆，十五岁才投入张家门下，对自己一干亲戚无不是陌生的很。因此平日里见了张镇海，也只以掌门相称。

见了他，张镇海也没了训斥门人的心思。只道，“早练回来了么？”

蓝清点头道，“回来了。在门外遇见李师姐，与她……切磋了一回。”

张镇海看他这样，好笑道，“那里是切磋，定是青娥欺你不与她们计较这些，又来捉弄你了。”

蓝清淡淡道，“也是师姐指点。”

当下两人无话。蓝清便陪了张镇海，一同去那院中看弟子演武。

这演武场原是昔日张枫在时所设。张家弟子男女皆收，她也不讲甚么男女有防，便教众弟子一同练武。张镇海知她心意，也只将男女弟子分作两处，中间却不设甚么屏障。

两人到得场边，只见女弟子们步罡踏斗，一个个已是行起了张家身法。见两人来更是收了玩笑打闹之意，只是专心练武。看那架势，倒也有模有样。

张镇海看了一会，便转向蓝清道，“……这些弟子的水平，与当时的你也差不了许多。”

蓝清点头称是。这时又打门外来了一个姑娘，开口便笑道，“见过掌门！”

张镇海转脸看那姑娘，点了点头便道，“青娥。”

那姑娘笑眉笑眼，模样倒是清秀。一身劲装打扮，腰间却结了条绿色丝带。她一转眼珠子瞟见蓝清在旁，转头又去撩他，“蓝师弟！你那猫儿可找到了么？”

张镇海皱眉道，“甚么猫儿？”

青娥道，“我方才在外舞剑，回来时见着只灰黄狸猫腿上有伤，正待捉来。蓝师弟刚巧从旁经过，诸多手脚动作，却是吓跑了它。我便托他去寻那猫来，待我包扎伤口。”

张镇海道，“妳这丫头，几时又懂得包扎伤口。”

青娥也不惧他，笑答道，“自是会的。前些日子有师妹练功受伤，我还在旁帮手。想来猫与人定也是共通的。”她见蓝清在旁，怕他揭穿，又急急补上一句，“……像那小师妹，如今已然好了。”

张镇海此时已转了脸去看弟子习练，口中淡淡道，“成日只做些没用的。剑法可练熟了么？”

“呃……”青娥吐了吐舌头，不再多话。转转眼珠又道，“是了，掌门，我可是来说事情的。”

张镇海道，“甚么事情？”

青娥一眨眼睛，道，“早间我打门口经过，听得那几个买菜的议论，说是昨日下午这清原城里死了人的。”

张镇海一听这事，也无甚兴趣，只道，“哦？”

一旁蓝清却道，“死了甚么人？”

青娥道，“便是那城东酒馆的孟家十二娘。年纪轻轻，便给不知那里来的酒客害了性命。”

这下不止蓝清，张镇海亦是转过脸来听她说话。青娥咽了唾沫，又道，“我也是道听途说。只想着这人命案子，还是要教掌门知道才好。”

这“知道才好”四字她压低了声音，末尾反又偷朝两人眨起眼来。张镇海如何不知这徒儿心思，便道，“知道了。若是功课已毕，妳大可去一看。”

青娥笑道，“那便多谢掌门了。”说着便欲转头，竟是想立时动身。

张镇海却又道，“且慢。妳今日早课做过了么？”

见掌门问自己话，青娥只得转回身来，面带窘色。

张镇海一看便知怎么回事，便又叫这丫头在他面前舞了一套剑法，这才准她去看那热闹。去时却又寻个话头，教她将蓝清也带了一同前去。

原来这青娥也是将门之后，自小便习练武功。家中本给她许了桩亲事，但小娘子心气甚高，不愿嫁富商公子，当日便收拾几件随身衣物跑了干净。家里双亲疼爱女儿，见她不愿，竟也不再追究，只烦那夫家牵扯不清，便索性教她出外闯荡几年再回乡不迟。青娥四处游历来到清原，又久仰张家威名，干脆自言身份来投。

张镇海知她身世，又见她根底确好，性子也讨人喜欢，便起了些将她招拢入张家的心思。青娥才入门四五年，便教她多多走动门中事务，接了张家门下北雁堂香主之位。而青娥虽不爱那油腔滑调的富商公子，倒也真对蓝清这木头一般的人起了兴致来，时常便纠缠不休。张镇海看在眼里，亦是暗暗点头。

却说青娥拉了蓝清，一路有说有笑地出门，只奔那城东的忘川酒馆而去。刚到酒馆门外，已有等候的官差见着了二人行迹。蓝清不常出门，少有人识。这却是个认识青娥的愣头汉子，迎上来抱拳便道，“李香主。”

青娥大窘，却又无法，只得还礼道，“……杨兄弟，辛苦了。”

那姓杨的官差刚答得声那里辛苦，酒馆中已又有一人迈出门来。听了他二人说话便接口道，“原来是李娘子。公务在身，有失远迎。”

蓝清转眼望向来人。只见那汉子亦是一副官差打扮，细看服饰却与那杨兄弟又有不同，想来应是官家人物。却又暗暗疑惑，张家弟子对自己这青娥师姐皆以香主相称，识得青娥的外人也多是一般称呼。如何此人便称她娘子？

这才想着，那边青娥便道，“陈大哥。”

细看之下，蓝清才觉那汉子年纪并无想象中大，生得甚是好看。剑眉星目，眉眼间带着些正气，竟颇有些侠义风范。那人转头又朝手下吩咐了几句甚么，这才又向青娥两人道，“惭愧，是陈某办案不力，却连张家门下也惊动了。”

青娥笑道，“不妨，我也是听了这事，寻思着或许可有能用上我几人助力之处。这便来了。”说着却又暗暗拿了手去拽蓝清衣角。蓝清无奈，跟着她应了声是。

那汉子面有疲色，却道，“不敢劳烦李娘子事，我等定当尽心竭力，彻查清楚。”

青娥一听却是怒道，“甚么劳烦，这清原城中有事，我却帮不得么？”

青娥伶牙快嘴，便与那汉子分说起来。蓝清也无心听他两个说话，只转了眼去看这酒馆。

自到这清原城来，蓝清便潜心习武。张家家教甚严，原也不许他随意出外闯荡。是以这五年来，他虽长在清原，却并未来过这酒馆。此时好奇，忍不住四下打量起来。

只见酒馆门面不大，顶门上挂着块半旧牌匾，上书草体“忘川”二字。门板已下了，一眼望去只见店内桌椅凌乱，墙角桌边一滩血迹，想是那尸体已被运往衙门了。几个官差正围着那桌子忙碌，见他两人站在门外，倒也不怎么避人。

那边青娥好说歹说，央得那汉子带她进店一看。蓝清欲跟在后，却教那汉子瞧见了，问道，“这位郎君瞧着面善，不知如何称呼？”

蓝清刚想答话，青娥已先笑道，“陈大哥却不识得，这便是我蓝清蓝师弟。是了，师弟，这位是清原府的陈明义陈捕头，平日对师姐多有照顾。”

那汉子点头道，“原来是蓝小公子。”却也不再多话，领着两人往店内去。

青娥江湖女子，倒不惧甚么死人，走近了那大滩血迹便要细看。却听一旁陈明义开口道，“那凶器也歹毒，分明便是专教人用来放血杀人的。”

青娥奇道，“甚么凶器？”

陈明义道，“一枚尺三寸长柳叶飞刀，我等皆不曾见过这般形制。刀身细雕镂空，外加刻有十数道细细血槽。刀尖一入心脉，再加刀身引流人血，想来哪怕昨日我等立时赶到，这小娘子也是无救的了。”

蓝清皱眉道，“如此，那酒客必是有意杀人了？”

青娥却道，“你们可有抓到甚么疑犯？”

陈明义摇头道，“那里有甚么疑犯。问了酒客，也只说是一女子，行动如风，看不清她是如何出手，店家娘子便已出事了。”

青娥奇道，“这等目无王法、当街杀人之事，竟是女子所为？”顿了顿又道，“难道是这十二娘生得好看，竟抢了那个侠女的郎君不成？”

陈明义见她胡说，无奈道，“李娘子莫说笑。我等也无头绪，只是听得杨兄弟说，这孟娘子原也是会些武功的。”

这时又提起那姓杨的官差来。原来那老杨也是个爱慕十二娘的，恰好昨日下午并不当差，便跑这忘川酒馆与人饮起酒来。那老杨听了几人议论，便凑上来，也要说话。青娥却已先道，“那便未必不是寻仇杀人了。”

老杨听得，竟也是一点头便道，“李香主这话，我原也是要说的。”

青娥道，“怎么？”

老杨道，“我曾与十二娘子春宵一度，隐约感到她那绣床的枕下压了些甚么。我问她，她只说是女人家钗环，但我夜里睡时一摸，那却如何不是柄短剑……”说着摸摸后脑，竟是一脸后怕神色。

陈明义亦点头道，“我看那十二娘子尸身，她腰带里便藏着两叶飞刀。”

青娥道，“如此想来这孟娘子也是江湖中人。江湖上寻仇之事原是不算罕见的。”

几人一时无话。蓝清得了空隙，便道，“既是江湖人士，如何在此安定，开起酒馆来。”

青娥笑道，“这是甚么话，总也有人身在斗室，心在江湖的。”

陈明义又一点头，便又与青娥交谈起来，问她看法。蓝清自是不善与他们说话，便转了脸，自是看那血迹去。


	3. 罗剎女素手夺命  神秘客锦帕为约

却说这清原城原也是江南名都，依水而兴。自兴盛起，总有不下二百年历史。而这城既是水运繁盛，城中自有不少富贾之家，这其中最出名的一家便是姓宋的盐商。宋家祖上本在岭南，自宋老爷起举家北上，便在清原扎下了根基。及到如今，俨然已有清原首富之相。  
昨日雨才歇了，今日便有些寒凉起来。因是到了深夜，宋家偌大的院子竟无一人走动。  
旁的富商人家既惧盗贼，又要防滋事寻仇等事，家里均雇有高手护院，甚至花重金请来成名的高手，为的便是一护自己性命周全。  
这却是甚么人家，竟连一个护院也瞧不着。  
在这样的深夜中，却有一人自屋子窗户中穿出来，极快地掠上房顶而去了。  
那人影黑衣蒙面，也看不清甚么模样。一举手一投足间无声无息，却竟是灵敏异常。转瞬间便离了那宅子跃至道旁树枝上，借了力掠出院墙。一只猫儿自墙头探头探脑，也学那人模样跃上同根树枝去，却听那树枝一声脆响，竟然支持不住猫儿重量，折断下来。  
只见那人行色也不怎的匆忙，动作却是迅速至极。几起几落便离了那宋家大宅，直奔清原城外去。行动迅捷灵巧，竟是一丝声音也无。  
到得城外，一人已提剑等候了。看得蒙面人来，抱拳一礼便笑道，“罗刹娘子好功夫，果真是名不虚传。”  
蒙面人停了脚步，冷冷道，“便是你么？”声音粗哑狠戾，却听不出是男是女来。  
那剑客笑道，“是我。早知娘子规矩，已将银子支给那家的掌柜了。只是在下久仰娘子威名，却想总要借这机会，见识一番才好。”  
蒙面人也不动作，只道，“好。”  
原来这蒙面客却是江湖上新近成名的一个杀手，人称追魂罗刹。这罗刹娘子也不知哪门哪派甚么来路，只是一人独行。但凡有人买他杀人，一概不问情由，下手便杀。此人武功亦是高强，短短数年中，不少英雄豪杰已死在这罗刹娘子手下。  
这时剑客听他应声，又是一笑道，“不知罗刹娘子用的甚么兵刃，杀起人来竟如此轻捷爽利。”  
蒙面客哑声道，“天下兵刃，皆可杀人。”言语简短，似是不愿多做纠缠。  
剑客听了他说，应声道，“好！”  
说着一翻手腕，挽了个剑花便朝蒙面客刺去！  
他谈笑间便已出招。两人间原本隔十数步，那剑客冲得却急，转眼间已是到了面前。  
蒙面客也不迎战，侧了身子避他锋芒，一腿扫向那剑客下盘。那剑客一招不中，左腿接着便蹿进半步，又是举肘来撞。罗刹冷哼一声，抬左手迎上他肘。那剑客看他要来抓，连忙变招撤肘，却又那里来得及。蒙面客一招抓他在手，沉臂扭腕，才刚压下寸许，那剑客已然支持不住，呼痛出声。罗刹也不再打，甩了手退开两步，冷冷道，“再出手，便是死。”  
那剑客抹了抹额角冷汗，却是咧嘴一笑道，“嘿嘿，罗刹娘子功夫，晚辈领教了。”  
说是领教，可就从方才那一招两式间，他又实在是领教不出甚么来。罗刹也不点破他，只一点头，冷道，“如若无事，我便走了。”  
见他这样说话，那剑客也收了些笑意。却道，“娘子且慢，我这番前来，还有一句话是替我们当家的来对娘子说。”  
罗刹道，“原来你不是自己要买这条命。”  
剑客笑道，“我一个良家弟子，做甚么要去买别人人命。”他说到这里便住了口，似乎是自己也觉滑稽，顿了顿却又道，“我那当家与罗刹娘子神交也久，此番带了一件要紧物事，却要我亲手交给娘子一看。”  
罗刹一听不禁微愣，随即了然道，“你那当家持有那物，也是本领高强。”  
剑客再笑，却伸手探入怀中去，取了一包裹在手上。打开来是一方锦帕，罗刹一看便道，“是真物。”  
那剑客便一扬手，将包裹丢还罗刹。罗刹扬手接了，又冷道，“既持有我锦帕，你可代你当家报一名字来。”边说着打开包裹，细细看了那锦帕，却又确认了一番真伪。  
剑客笑道，“当家已同我说过那名字的，却怕贸然说来，冲撞了罗刹娘子。”  
罗刹道，“那你是不说么？”  
剑客道，“自是要说的。”  
他这般应了却也不说，只望着那黑衣罗刹发笑。罗刹不理他，只待他口中说话。  
原来这追魂罗刹性子古怪，规矩甚多。在他刚打响声名时便自立了一条规矩，却是扬言已在江湖上十二处人迹罕至之地藏了十二方女子绣帕。只道谁能夺了那锦帕来给他，便不收报酬、不挑对象为那人做成一桩杀人买卖。  
但那藏帕之地却实是凶险，至今为止，也不过现世二枚。分藏在少林藏经阁内书架上蒙尘角落、及雁门关城楼匾额之后。这二处皆为重兵把守、门派禁地，也不知这罗刹是如何偷得进去，却藏下这锦帕来。  
然则面前这不知甚么主人手里，竟也有一方锦帕。  
片刻之后，那剑客又是一笑，道，“啊呀，罗刹娘子，我这人最是藏不住秘密啦。你才沉默那一会，我已忍不住要说了的。”  
罗刹自不理他。那剑客讨了个没趣，笑容僵了一僵又道，“我听闻这绣帕一在手，那就算是天皇老子，罗刹娘子也会不计性命去杀了来，是么？”  
罗刹只觉他无聊，冷道，“自是如此。”  
剑客道，“啊呀呀，那这可不好办了，罗刹娘子单人匹马，绝难杀得了那皇上去。”顿了顿接道，“幸好我那当家的敬重罗刹娘子，自是不会让娘子麻烦。”  
罗刹道，“你与我浪费时间却又不是麻烦？”  
剑客笑道，“娘子逼迫，我也只好说啦。”却又顿了一顿才道，“罗刹娘子鼎鼎大名，可不许怪罪于我。”  
罗刹皱眉，只觉这人当真麻烦。只好依言应了他。  
那剑客仍是嬉皮笑脸，口中却道，“我家当家对罗刹娘子仰慕得紧，说是不要旁人，只想要罗刹娘子这一身性命呢。”  
罗刹不由一惊，道，“你说甚么！”  
那剑客只是一笑不说话。罗刹平定思绪，又道，“你那当家是甚么人？”  
剑客神态轻松，只故作讶异道，“奇怪得很，当家曾与我说，罗刹娘子原是不问活人姓字的。”  
罗刹森然道，“这等当面挑衅，要我性命之人，又如何会是活人？”  
剑客笑道，“啊呀，吓杀我也。”虽这样说，但见他言语行动，也不是怎的害怕。  
罗刹道，“你且说你那当家是谁。”  
剑客道，“我当家虽一心向着娘子，他可教我不要说呢。”  
罗刹心中暗自恼怒，却也无法。沉吟片刻，淡然道，“知道了。我取来便是。”  
剑客听他这句，忍不住疑道，“……甚么？”  
罗刹道，“去告诉你当家，我追魂罗刹绝不自坏规矩。既是他递了锦帕来取我性命，我便给他就是了。”一顿，又道，“只是我十二锦帕之约尚未完成，却也不得就死。待我十二锦帕现世，了了这誓约，到时再去寻你那当家就死便是。”  
他这一番话出口，语气极平极淡，倒不像谈及他自己生死，却像在说甚么无干杂事一般。那小剑客听了，也不禁呆得一呆，一时间也再说不出甚么古怪话语来。却听罗刹又问，“你可听好了么？”  
那剑客回过神来，忙答了，“……是。”  
罗刹道，“如此你便走罢。”一时收了那帕子，竟是就要飘然而去。那剑客一呆，急急又叫道，“娘子且慢！”  
黑衣罗刹听得他这一叫，回头又道，“甚么。”  
却原来那剑客也不知自己要说些甚么。只知一时情急，将这个娘子叫了住来，这时却再说不出甚么话。踌躇片刻，只道，“……罗刹娘子远道前来，可还有甚么分付么？”  
罗刹冷哼一声，不再答话。足尖一点，便已掠上树梢去得远了。  
这时天边尚是一片漆黑。剑客独自一人站在林中，片刻后身形一闪，竟是朝着清原城方向去了。林中没了两人，顿时间便回复了往日的寂静。  
直至第二天天明，这城外才再度热闹起来。清原城中各路捕快各自领了人马，在城外散开搜查起来。  
而在这官府人手中间却又夹杂着一路不知甚么人马。看打扮是寻常江湖人士装扮，搜查调遣却无一不是训练有素、令行禁止。这便是清原城张氏家族门下弟子了。  
李青娥一身碧青色短衫，手提宝剑，骑了白马当先开路。陈明义护着蓝清紧随其后，腰佩长刀，面色森然。片刻间便有手下近前回禀，他听罢，也只深深皱了眉头。蓝清见他神色，问道，“陈捕头，可是有甚么线索么？”  
陈明义摇摇头，沉声道，“这清原城外一带，连半个脚印也无。”  
却原来是那陈明义领着兵马，出城搜查来了。看他形状，倒像在搜查甚么藏匿之人一般。只见蓝清听得此言却是一惊，道，“如此说来，那人仍在城内么？”  
“倒也未必。”李青娥勒转马头，插进两人对话，“或是那人轻功了得，一路攀枝缘木而行，或是走了水路，逃到海上，也不无可能。”  
陈明义眼中精光一闪，却又摇摇头道，“近日清原一带海禁甚严，只怕水路不通。”  
青娥道，“那便只有轻功一路了。想那人脚程再快绝快不过马匹，陈大哥可选捡好手，骑了良马……”  
陈明义又一摇头，道，“不成。我着老杨带人探过，这方圆五十里林中全无半片新鲜的断枝残叶。”  
青娥骇然道，“如此……”  
陈明义面上憔悴，闭了一闭眼，道，“……李娘子，蓝小公子与我先回宋家罢，以防有变。只这搜查之事我等人手不足，还请李娘子继续出手相助了。”  
青娥面露担心神色，却只道，“这有甚么。”当时便调转马头，奔到陈明义身边。蓝清也停下马来。只见青娥招了人来，吩咐几句，张家弟子便各自散开，依令搜查起来。  
原来这夜间，一波未平一波又起，这城中竟又有一家再遭惨案。便是那城中宋盐商家了。这日清早，往日给宋盐商家送菜的一对夫妻在宋家偏门外候了小半个时辰，心里蹊跷，又敲门不应，便大着胆子拉了那门来看。却哪料到这偏门刚一开，那平日里宋府倒马桶的伙计一只手便从门里露了出来，再一看那人倒卧地上，身下一滩血迹，竟早已死了。  
那老婆受了惊吓，大呼起来，又引得路人来看。有好事者大着胆子踏入门内，却发现宋家宅里一个人影也无。及到推了杂役房门来看，却发现一个个躺卧床上，颈间一道深深伤痕，竟是气绝多时了。当时大乱，这才有人想起寻官差来。  
陈明义带人赶到，进了张家老爷夫人居住的内院一看，只见那张老爷张夫人各自躺卧床上，也是一般死状。清点死者人数，宋家上下连丫鬟仆役在内统共一百零三口人，竟无一个活口。听得手下来报时，陈明义只觉腿脚一软，几乎站立不得。幸得此时青娥两人听了传言也刚巧急急赶来，伸手提了他一把，这才没有失了威仪。  
只是此时捉拿疑犯，也是如昨日孟氏命案般头绪全无，却又怎的不教他烦心。  
三人远远望见宋家宅院，只见门外有一人与捕快争执。青娥好出头管事，顿时便一抖缰绳，纵马奔到那人面前，跃下鞍来道，“甚么事？”  
那门外却又是老杨在管事，见了青娥，忙一礼道，“李香主。”见那人还要再说，急急分辩道，“这人不知是甚么人，非说要进宋家宅院取件宝物。兄弟们自然不让，这便起了争执。”  
青娥惊道，“哦？”便转眼去看那人。只见那人短衫长剑，面目风流潇洒，乌黑长发在脑后束起，竟是个风流不羁佳公子般的打扮。见了青娥，那人也是“啊唷”一声，随即便笑道，“这却真是拦对了。若不是他几个拦我在此，我又怎么能见得这样漂亮的一个娘子。”  
说着便来行礼，面上仍是轻浮笑容。青娥见他无礼，怒道，“你是甚么人！”  
这时陈明义蓝清也已到了。那人见了人来，面上也不变化，仍是笑道，“在下俗人，这俗名怕是不中娘子听呢。”  
青娥自幼长在军营，身边所见均是武夫，能把之乎者也念得顺畅已是极了不得的人物，那里见过这等口甜舌滑、语带轻薄的浮浪男子。此刻听他口里乱说，饶是青娥伶牙俐齿，一时也没了个对答得上的词儿。身后陈明义咳嗽一声，适时接口道，“这位……公子，不知兄弟们有那里不是，冲撞了公子？”他年纪轻，原不惯说这些客套说辞，却看此人打扮像是富贵人家，这才极是别扭地挤出一两句来。  
却见那人听得此言，竟又是一笑道，“这位想来便是清原府上陈捕头了。真是久仰、久仰。”  
陈明义也下得马来，微一皱眉道，“不必。不知公子……”  
那人哈哈一笑，竟抬手搭了他肩，这才道，“不知这宋家府上今日出了甚么事情，竟连陈捕头也惊动了。”  
青娥喝道，“你竟不知么？！”  
那人笑道，“我那里知道呀！我只知人给我在宋家宅里留了件要紧的物事，须尽早取来才好。”顿一顿，拿眼神望了青娥又道，“不如这位小娘子讲与我听可好？”  
青娥自是不理他。陈明义微一沉吟，道，“昨夜宋家府上突发命案，进去不得。公子请回吧。”语调极是客气，显然仍将对方当成哪一家的公子有礼相待，好言解释起来。  
那人听得他说，顿时双目圆睁，像是吃了一惊，口中道，“啊呀，这可了不得、了不得。”说着连连摆手，又道，“出了命案，我那东西可就要变物证啦，这可不好，不好。”  
陈明义见他答非所问，心下不禁有些烦躁，只表面仍客气道，“……待我等调查结束，抓获犯人，其余杂物自由宋老爷亲戚领走。到时我等可通知公子，再行讨要便是。”  
那人却不听他说话，只口里连叫“不好”。脚下却朝一边移去。陈明义见他让开道路，查案心切，也不理他，率了两名捕快便要朝内走去。青娥忙跟随在后。蓝清拴了马绳，便也跟着朝里走。经过那人时不经意抬了头望去，那人见他眼神，忙做个可怜样道，“这位郎君也评评理呀，我那心上人的随身物事，便要做了官家物证啦。”  
说着却手腕一扬，长剑直朝蓝清刺来！  
这人言语间骤然发难，蓝清那里抵挡得来。大惊之下勉强移开半步躲了这一击，却见身后一条翠绿身影扑出，已是拔剑和那人斗在了一处。  
原来青娥被这人语言轻薄激得一时说不出话来，虽是跟着陈明义走去，心里到底怀恨。只想着若非与这人动手便是坏了江湖规矩，定要打得他满地找牙、哭爹叫娘才好。想着一只手不觉已按在了剑柄上。这时那人突然暴起发难，她下意识便拔剑出鞘，也是直到挡了他一击才反应过来。  
那人见她来斗，又是一声“啊呀！”手下却刷刷刷连刺三剑，竟是狠辣刁钻，全无破绽的一招。青娥娇喝一声，横剑一一拦过，只觉这人出手当真快极，不禁暗暗吃惊，心道，“这却是甚么人！”  
心念电转，她手下剑招却不停顿。青娥既年纪轻轻便领了香主之位，在张家门下也算是一把好手，此时长剑一挺，使的便是那掌门张镇海亲传的一套揽月剑法。虽然尚欠纯熟，但胜在套路灵巧机变。几来几往，那人已似隐约落了下风。青娥面露喜色，又见一旁陈明义带了众捕快，一个个严阵以待，便知这人今日决胜她不过。心道，“他方才如何说我，定要全数讨回来才好！”一时手下便愈发不留情面起来。  
她正自想着，却见那人抬手虚晃一招，竟是闪身跃开几步。青娥那里肯让他走，只喝一声，“跑甚么！”挺剑便追在后。却见那人这几步跃开，不觉间已逼到了自己那小师弟蓝清身侧！  
却说蓝清见青娥来救，便退到一旁。他本不是个好战的性子，自小便极少与人争斗。直到进了张家，张镇海对他也是如门下弟子一般管束严格，自不许他与人生事。是以他虽习武数年，竟是不曾与人拼斗过。此时见青娥与人打斗，虽暗自提高了警惕，也只是如平日旁观同门弟子切磋般注意观察两人动作。此时见那人猛然奔来，心下紧张，拔了长剑却只是护在身前。  
那人跃到他身侧，又是“哈哈”一声，笑道，“好俊的一个郎君！”手下剑势却不停，一招“探梅”向蓝清右肩撩来。蓝清拔剑抵挡，那人却只作佯攻，身子已借招转到蓝清右侧，横了剑尖抵上他咽喉，笑道，“美人儿莫要打杀，大家伙平心静气，可不好么？”  
青娥等人早见他奔了蓝清来，都是大惊。这时见蓝清竟然被他一招制住，她满面怒容，却又无法，喝道，“放开他！”  
那人扬眉一笑，悠然道，“看呀，妳的心上物事这才刚被我拿住，妳也是一脸焦急啦。”  
青娥怒道，“滚！”  
陈明义也是暗暗咬牙，却到底是官家做派。半晌还刀入鞘，一礼道，“……敢问这位公子如何称呼？”  
那人见他这样，微笑道，“陈捕头太客气啦。”说着手里一紧，蓝清只觉颈间发凉，剑尖已是紧贴着皮肉了。那人才又道，“在下原无名无姓，只是当家的给我起了个诨名，唤做‘沈漠风’。”  
陈明义惊道，“沈漠风！”青娥悚然道，“你便是——”  
那人看他两人惊讶，又是一笑道，“在下不才，有些虚名罢了。”说着便将蓝清拉近他身体，整个抱在怀里，面上悠然自得。兵刃加颈，蓝清也不敢挣扎，只在脑中回忆起有关此人的传言来。  
他深居简出，所听江湖传言多半出自青娥及门人之口。此时细细回忆，才记起原来这是一对雌雄怪侠，男名“鬼目书生”，女名“流火娘子”，长年隐居漠北，传言为魔教“炽日”所用。这鬼目书生沈漠风身法极快，武功路数诡谲刁钻，使一柄冰寒长剑，善奇袭。流火娘子下肢有疾，不能走动，手上功夫却极为精巧，使毒物暗器，善谋略。亦有传言说“鬼目书生”平日行事，皆是依照流火的布置安排，绝没有半点差错。  
想到炽日二字，蓝清心下一紧。又想及这人口里那一声“当家的”，蓝清只觉自己眉头紧皱，说不出话来。而青娥等人听他自曝身份，亦是表情凝重。僵持片刻，陈明义道，“公子……少侠阻拦我等公务，究竟所为何事？”话中情绪，已是小心翼翼。  
那鬼目书生摇头晃脑，只是笑道，“取一件故人之物呀，我早已说过的。”  
青娥抢道，“甚么东西？”  
沈漠风看是她，对青娥挤挤眼诡秘笑道，“自是同妳这如意郎君一般金贵的东西。”  
“你！”青娥噎了一下，气得剑尖发颤，怒道，“陈大哥莫要信他！保不准此人便是疑犯——”  
沈漠风道，“啊唷，我可当不得。”  
青娥还要再说，陈明义已沉吟片刻，一咬牙道，“那可否请少侠放开这位公子，我等再行商谈。”  
沈漠风却不答话，只又是诡秘一笑。接着竟俯下身贴了蓝清的耳朵，轻声道，“这小娘子可真是个美人……”他身形原比蓝清要高上五寸有余，这一低头，口鼻气息刚巧喷在蓝清颈间。蓝清一抖，尽力扭过头去瞪他，却听他又道，“你也是个美人哪。”  
那边青娥见他动作鬼祟，不知与自己师弟说些甚么，又惊又怒，叫道，“师弟！”  
蓝清被这一说，也是羞恼。无奈长剑架在颈边，挣扎不得，耳边只听那沈漠风悠然道，“且把剑放下，我自不会伤你。”蓝清无法，只得依言松手。  
长剑坠地，那沈漠风又是“哈哈”一声，高笑道，“啊唷，当家的，妳可等得我太苦啦。”  
随着他这话，那宋府大门一开，竟有数十道破空寒芒，从中激射出来！  
早先那宋府内各处官差见门口几人争执，大都围拢一处，长刀出鞘，只待拿下这人。宋府内本已无外人，几处偏门又各有人驻守，原来难生差错。却不料这时那沈漠风一唤，竟真有人自那门中攻来。青娥陈明义反应极快，各自拔了剑击落来袭，而众官差里身手不及他两个之人，已是一大半中了暗招，连连叫唤起来。  
寒芒方歇，第二波暗器又至！  
门内那人使暗器手段极为高明。一把银针激射而出，看似天女散花，发针却各有先后，虚虚实实，由力道不同又有后发先至，方向奇诡之针路，教人莫测难防。青娥一时大意，一枚银针已钉入她右肩胛处。她“啊呀！”痛呼一声，长剑脱手落地。陈明义听她中招，连忙奔去救护，口里喝道，“甚么人！”  
借着银针飞射之势，一道身影如鬼似魅，自那半开的门间飞掠而出，已到了那沈漠风身旁。  
那人躲在门内，却像是能隔墙窥探一般，方才那一轮天女散花般连发暗器，竟无一枚击中沈漠风两人。见那人来，沈漠风一笑，“当家的，妳可来啦。”  
那人停了身形，却见满头白发，脸覆鬼怪面具，坐在一个奇型轮椅之上。也不抬头，只道，“拿到了，走罢。”声音平静沉稳，竟是个青年女子。  
沈漠风高声笑道，“好！”接着一躬身，竟将那女子连带轮椅整个扛至肩头，另一手挟了蓝清。那女子又朝右侧民宅一指，沈漠风便纵身而起，几个纵跃便消失在了檐瓦间。  
陈明义及几个未受伤衙役还想去追，那女子又是扬手一片银针，却又那里还追得上。几人赶返，只见青娥已自拔了肩头银针，语带颤抖道，“陈大哥，是毒——”陈明义看那银针，却见针体发紫，针尖上人血也呈黑色，看上去当真凶险无比。又一想蓝清被那两人掠去，只觉心里气急，面上一片死灰。


	4. 魂销骨蚀穿肠毒  鬼泣天愁锁魂香

那沈漠风虽身带两人体重，脚程却极快。蓝清一路挣动却无法，那女子看他动弹，伸了一手劈斩他后颈，猝不及防，他当即昏迷过去。

这时蓝清迷迷糊糊醒来，只觉头痛欲裂。环视四周，只见昏暗无光，像是一处甚么洞穴。自己躺卧在一处大石旁，沈漠风正坐在稍远处听那女子说话，两人脚边燃着篝火。见他醒转，两人一起转头望了过来。蓝清一动，便觉全身血脉不畅、真气受阻，已是被人点了穴道。

对视片刻，沈漠风先笑道，“小公子可算醒啦。”

蓝清手脚被制，行动不得。此时听他说话，整个人一激灵清醒了不少，又惊又怒，道，“……你们要干甚么！”

沈漠风一笑，走近前来却不说话。片刻之后倒是那女子先开了口道，“失礼。我等下手不知轻重，让公子受惊了。”她语气平淡，听不出甚么情绪。

蓝清听她有礼，又一皱眉，思考半晌才道，“……流火娘子？”女子微微颔首，他又道，“阁下二人带我前来，所为何事。”

那女子轻笑一声，又道，“久仰蓝小公子一表人才。今日一见，果然如此。”

蓝清知她这话定为托词，他又不善言语，一时竟不知如何接话。又想到传言中这两人皆为炽日教门下，顿时心神一乱，不知如何是好。

他正想着，那沈漠风已走近前来，右臂穿过腋下将蓝清抱起，放置在身后一处平坦石床上，笑道，“还要请公子委屈一下啦。我不知公子武功深浅，这封穴力道一时便下得重了些，再过两三个时辰便可自解了。”

蓝清听他大有嘲讽自己武艺疏浅之意，又一想当时他与青娥拔剑相斗，也不见得如何高明，难道竟是隐藏实力不成。面上却也不表示，只暗暗运起内息去冲那周身几处要穴。却不料气息才提一半，丹田一滞，竟然再也聚集不起来。他被这一阻乱了气息，只觉心口发闷，几乎便要一口血涌上喉头。沈漠风见他运气不动，又是一笑，竟伸手来探他左胸，替他推宫过血。蓝清躲不开他，心下烦躁，只觉这人满面笑容间竟无一处不带嘲讽之意。

待他气息稍缓了，却听那边流火又道，“在下还有一事想请教公子。”

蓝清心里一紧，瞪大眼睛听她说话。流火以手操控轮椅朝蓝清转了过来，火光下那鬼怪面具被映得更是恐怖非常。那面具两眼处开有孔洞，令她得以视物，别人却窥不见她目光。蓝清有心观察，只觉此人身量甚高，一头白发简单挽起，也不怎的似寻常女子。身着黑底红纹长衫，衣袖之下露出的十指修长有力，果真便是那传言中善使暗器的怪侠流火。

这时流火见他不说话，倒也不恼，只抬了一手示意身旁沈漠风。那沈漠风又是面露笑意，才从怀里拿出一物来，拿在手里朝蓝清招了招，笑道，“公子这随身香囊，倒是别致得很呢。”

他那边说得轻松，蓝清见了那物，却是如遭雷击。当场也忘了自己穴道受制，竟是挣扎着便想坐起。

沈漠风见他难掩慌张神色，笑得更是惬意。他几步走过来扶上蓝清肩头，另一手仍是拿着那香囊，轻柔道，“我当家的一看这物，顿时就认出来啦。”说着又贴到蓝清耳后，轻声细语道，“能得苗疆五仙教教主亲制毒虫，克了我教毒物，当真是好运气啊……蓝小公子。”

蓝清动弹不得，只看沈漠风拿了自己贴身小囊，却伸手抓它不到。此时听他说话，面色更是一片惨白。他深喘几口气，勉力定下心神，涩然开口道，“……阁下两人，当真是炽日教中人么！”

沈漠风又是一笑，却不说话。蓝清到底经验尚浅，这时被人拿了要紧东西，顿时方寸已乱，无暇思考。只听那边流火又道，“你收好，别惊了蛊虫。”声音极柔带着隐约笑意，竟当真像是教训丈夫一般。沈漠风一笑，依言将那锦囊收入怀中。

原来那锦囊却是蓝清贴身所带之物。张枫十月怀胎时早已身带奇毒，纵使苗疆圣药亦不可解。他是母亲剔骨分肉所生，那毒素便过继到他身上。初时此毒还不见异状，却在蓝清五岁那年突然发作，痛苦不堪。父亲带他求苗疆五仙圣教长老救命，最后教主亲手为他炼制了一味蛊虫，名唤‘丹心’。需定期将蛊虫所生产的子虫放入体内吞噬毒素，方能保全性命。

这母虫需贴身饲养，平日每隔一月以心口血喂食。他独自一人行走中原，自然也带在身上，装于贴身锦囊内一方小木盒中。这时被人拿了那虫子去，便是等于夺他性命，如何能不惊慌。

见他半晌不说话，流火道，“公子不必惊慌，只是一时有些感慨。”顿了顿又道，“漠风他向来说话散漫惯了，言语间有得罪之处，还望公子不要见怪。”蓝清这一听，只觉她比那沈漠风还要难缠几分，只强自镇定道， “不会。只是夺我随身之物，也不妥当吧。”

流火点头道，“那是自然。”却也不叫归还，又道，“公子这‘丹心’蛊虫可当真养护得好，怕有十年寿命了罢。”

“十三年。”

“果然如此，蓝教主当真是天工之技。”

流火说话轻描淡写，也不怎的凶形恶状，蓝清却听得脊背暗凉，只觉她话间别有一股凶险之意。再看那鬼怪面具，只见青面獠牙，额上生着两角，亦是说不出的诡异。不觉越发头疼起来。流火说罢也不急着接话，蓝清思索片刻，心下一横，开口问道，“阁——前辈似乎对此毒极其熟悉？”

流火微一动手指，轻笑道，“我教‘九花碧玉露’之名，在漠北那个不是如雷贯耳？我等只不过是较寻常江湖之人更为熟悉罢了。”她隔着那面具，原是看不到神情。此时只听得笑音，更觉神秘莫测。只听那声音又道，“公子身带此毒已久，尚能活动、习武自如，这真是百年难遇之机缘。”

蓝清听得心神大乱，心道她果真便是那炽日教门人么。却又把“九花碧玉露”五字在心下念了几遍，才勉强压下思绪，道，“……前辈有甚么指教。”

流火平静道，“那里当得起甚么指教。关于此毒，还要待公子解我心中疑惑呢。”

蓝清心下一紧。还待说话，却见流火以手操控轮椅移动起来，不一片刻竟已到了他的身边，俯身细细察看他脸色。见她过来，沈漠风向后退了一步，为她让出了落脚之处。

观察片刻，流火开口道，“给我罢。”一旁沈漠风知她心意，自怀中取了锦囊放她手上。流火接了锦囊，才又一颔首道，“公子身体可有何不适么？”

蓝清道，“甚么？”

流火平静道，“我借公子昏迷之机，以药催动公子体内毒素。此时……”

话未说完，蓝清已惊道，“妳——”

他受这一惊，顿时撑了身体便要坐起。那沈漠风点穴手法颇重，这时他硬要挣扎，血气上涌，一时压它不住，满口鲜血涌上喉间。蓝清猛然下压真气，竟被激得剧烈咳嗽起来，一线鲜血已溢出唇边。但这一挣扎倒也真被他坐了起来。

那旁边沈漠风一声轻笑，又要来探他左胸，蓝清身子已侧倒向一旁，刚好避过他手。沈漠风也不坚持，反将另一只手也伸出来，拉了蓝清上体让他靠在自己身上，才又笑道，“嘿嘿，不必惊慌，听当家的说话便是了。”

蓝清气急，只“哼”一声，却又左右挣不开他，只得由他抱了。流火看他两人纠缠，也无甚么反应，又平平道，“我虽明知公子这虫的功效，可到底不曾亲眼见过。今日一见，便是让我开了眼界。”

蓝清冷声道，“妳便是想激我毒发，好来观察这虫么。”

这奇毒缠身已久，蓝清幼时还几乎丧命于毒发之下，对它自是心怀恨意。此时被人认出身带蛊虫以克毒物，对方两人又借势一再逼问，心神已是大乱。若不是他强行压制，此时只怕早已语带颤音。流火点点头道，“惭愧。待毒发，我必为公子解穴，公子可自行疗伤。”听她语气也无甚么惭愧之意。见蓝清没有反应，又道，“这毒引子不过寻常药物，对身体亦是无害的。”

蓝清心道甚么惭愧，趁人昏迷施行这等歹毒计划，说出来倒不见妳有羞惭之意。却又想与这等邪教妖人原是无道理可讲，只得叹气，一闭眼道，“……今日之事，我算是记下了。前辈气度雄远，还望不要忘记才好。”

流火听他说得有趣，一笑道，“那是自然。”这声笑发自内心，倒真让她笑出了几分寻常女子音色来。她停顿片刻，又道，“公子莫急，这毒性慢，药力绵长。我虽以药引它发作，也需再等一片刻。”

蓝清苦笑，只道那个和妳着急，却也不再说话。沈漠风将他身子重又放平回石床上，他便顺势闭目养神起来。小憩片刻，却觉丹田内逐渐传来丝丝暖意，竟是真有了发作之相。

他自小受这毒所苦，知道初时不过些微暖意，但不消一炷香功夫，这奇毒便可游走全身，如坐蒸笼。这时若再不取血喂饲那蛊、取得子虫，热流便迅速散开至四肢百骸，那时便如整个身子在铁炉中炙烤一般，再也行动不得。是以他才一觉察到暖意，心下一转，便睁开眼睛，望向石床边安坐的女子。流火见他睁眼，道，“可好了么？”

蓝清尽力压抑，皱眉道，“给我。”

他此时丹田内一丝真气也提不起来，心脉全无防护，热感更是明显。此时开口，便连声音也有些颤抖起来。流火示意沈漠风解他穴道，一边已解开锦囊，取了那木盒来。蓝清牵挂那蛊虫，又见沈漠风虽解穴手法娴熟，但指下力道黏滞，倒不似点穴，简直便是爱抚一般。顿时又烦躁起来。身上穴道方解，蓝清立时抽身离开沈漠风，自顾自手按左胸调息运气。流火已将木盒递到他面前，道，“公子受累了。”

蓝清接了盒子，也无暇去避他两人。启了盒盖，以手指提出内里蜷缩着那条绿纹长虫，小心翼翼放在手心。流火静静看着，自袖中取出一枚长长金针置于石桌上。蓝清一摸腰间不见随身针囊，想是被这两人搜去，无奈只得接了金针，略解了衣带，照准左胸血脉刺下一针。

他金针一拔，血珠随之溢出心口。那古怪虫子感应到蓝清心血香甜，已然扭头摆尾，活动起来。蓝清以手掌将牠托至胸前，只见那虫如蛇一般扭动身体，竟攀上了蓝清心口，吸食起那鲜血来。那蛊虫原本通体漆黑，上盘有细细绿色斑纹。此时不过吸血一片刻，通身斑纹竟由绿转红，正如人体血脉一般，可是诡异非常。

蓝清早习惯取血，原是不觉疼痛。但到底是头一回有人旁观，心头又羞又怒，再加毒性发作、热力上涌，脸上已是一片潮红。好在那流火遍身邪气，形容举止间也不似张家门下弟子般多有妩媚可人、娇俏艳丽之态。蓝清也只把她当做仇敌看待，却早已忽略了此人亦是女子。

不过片刻，蛊虫吸血已毕。那虫原本只三寸有余，现竟已伸长至七寸长短，虫体亦是胀大一倍以上，蓝清单手几乎托牠不住。只见那虫通体覆盖血红斑纹，连一双虫眼也是深红，这时被蓝清扯离心口，立时戒备地直起上体，一双血目瞪视蓝清。蓝清伸右手手指逗引虫头，却一想接下来动作，仍是面上不自在起来。转头朝流火两人道，“……可否暂避。”

那流火自是没有动作，倒是一旁沈漠风笑道，“啊唷，公子可是害羞啦。”蓝清不想同他说话，又“哼”一声，只将身子侧转开去，却下不得石床。原来沈漠风虽解他身上大穴，双腿仍留了七分力道，此时蓝清腿脚酸麻全无知觉，依旧行动不得。

他才一转开脸，便端起那蛊虫，大张了口将虫体吞入喉中。这丹心毒虫产子，原需寄生于动物体内，周遭温暖湿润，方能顺利产出子虫。那教主蓝蝶制了丹心蛊，便教他以口吞食，令虫产子于喉内。子虫自会寻阴暗狭窄去处，自母体脱出便循着人体食道钻入，迅速进入腹腔。此时蓝清吞入虫身，流火二人虽看不清具体情状，由他动作也是猜了个十之八九。

片刻后蓝清腰背一弓，剧烈咳嗽起来。那蛊虫已被他吐在手心，摇头晃脑。片刻见他抬起头来，却见面上潮红已是退了不少。流火轻笑道，“成了？”

蓝清不答，一抹唇角，自顾自取出木盒中绢帕去擦拭那蛊虫。那虫钻得颇深，此时被他吐出已是遍体津液，衬得身上红斑越发妖艳诡异。流火又是轻笑数声，叹道，“当真是件妙物。”见蓝清将丹心蛊放回木盒，便递上了那锦囊去。蓝清收回锦囊，贴身藏了，道，“……我需打坐调息。”

流火笑道，“不妨。”示意沈漠风伸手来探他体温。蓝清又是一颤，忙缩回手，自行闭目调息起来。一边却还听得沈漠风与那流火打趣道，“当家的，妳可真是怜香惜玉哪……”片刻声音渐低，竟是那两人私语起来。

蓝清一边运气调息，脑内却思绪纷乱。这丹心蛊的子虫初生，食欲最强，子虫才入体不久，遍身热气已退了不少，全都涌向下腹丹田处去。蓝清依着教主教他之法催动内息，以自身内力助腹中子虫吸食毒素。这时他情绪平静不少，心里便琢磨起这两人的来历来。

他原本不在意江湖传言，却无奈门内有个好管闲事的师姐李青娥。那青娥平日但凡出外走动，听了江湖上甚么奇闻逸事，回来定要拉了蓝清，细细说与他听。是以这一对雌雄怪侠之名他自也是听过的，那时一听沈漠风名字，顿时便想了起来。这时静下心来细细一想，倒也教他又想出不少细节来。

炽日教……只是他才一念及这三个字，便心绪烦乱，再也想不下去。

蓝清身为武林盟主之子，又资质不凡，原是可造之材。却年纪轻轻便丧母离亲，独自一人长于苗疆——这落魄境遇，便是拜魔教“炽日”所赐。

这炽日教长年盘踞漠北，在江湖中向来声名狼藉。传说他教中弟子行事乖张狠戾，手段阴毒，不遵名门正派规矩，中原武林不齿他门派之人甚多，斥之为邪教异端。但此教中人行藏诡秘，历代武林盟主虽有打压之意，却也无从下手。

而二十年前……蓝清思及这事，眉头不觉已是皱了起来。

原来他丧母之仇，便还要算在这邪教头上。当年张枫一套揽月剑法出神入化，连败二十一位世家掌门并众多武林新秀夺得盟主之位，原应备受尊敬。但她毕竟年少气盛，也不似其他武林尊长般讲那许多礼法规矩，此后自是常与江湖豪侠来往、习武切磋以助修炼。如此修炼数载，她便悟得一套二十七式玄妙剑法，动如穿花拂柳，弄雪引风。自名“孤霞”。张枫性子豪爽，又酷爱武功，得了这套剑法妙处，便设宴邀请好友共酌，以表自己心内欣喜，席中她自是取了随身长剑来，将这套剑法舞与众友人看。

只是这一来却坏了事。炽日教远在漠北，教中门人不少却常在中原活动，自是得了消息。那教主狡猾，只说见识盟主剑法之妙，便率众登门拜访，欲与张枫切磋。张枫虽心性机敏，到底不存甚么机关谋略心思。只定下切磋之日，招待他众人到别院暂住。日子未到，那教主先与张家门中数位堂主，及张枫之弟张镇海切磋数场，存心伤了几人。待张枫夜间为其弟运功疗伤时率教众杀入，趁她内息空虚之机夺那剑法。邪教妖人多用毒物，张家门下弟子全无防备，不少人便中了此道。张枫为保全门下弟子性命，匆忙间带了她剑谱只身逃离张家，将邪教众人引走远去。此后虽为蓝清父亲所救，但已是身中剧毒，不出两年便毒发身亡。蓝清早听父亲说这旧事，炽日教之名已深刻在心。此时听到，不由得内心激荡，恨意上涌，一时间难以平息。竟连内息也微微紊乱起来。

他一觉察不对，连忙收敛心神，控制内力流动，这才平复下来。却见真气于体内流转不过两个周天，丹田内那股邪毒热性已是大有消退，想是那丹心蛊的子虫已将毒性吞食大半。他也不急着睁眼，反而在心内思索起此时形势来。

蓝清手上功夫不弱。平日与青娥切磋，十回里也能赢上个二三回。但到底临敌经验极少，身上毒性一时半会也退不干净，未必能逃得出这两人控制。只是这流火二人掳他前来，却是有礼相待，也不见逼迫伤人，究竟所为何事，难道当真为了一观这丹心蛊不成。他思索片刻，终是不得其解。只道这二人既出身邪教，总不成竟是想要挟张家取些银钱来赎他这小公子。又不知宋氏命案，与他二人有何关系。

他正运气，却模模糊糊听那边流火淡淡笑道，“……少来闹我。”又闻数下衣物摩擦声，沈漠风大笑起来。蓝清心神烦躁，压下气息，睁开眼去看那两人。

却见事情并非他所想的那样。那沈漠风原本站在流火身后，此时已上前一步，将流火整个人连带轮椅一手扛起，举至肩头。而流火被他一举，姿态竟也平静如常。见了蓝清睁眼，她尚未开口，沈漠风已先道，“小公子看来已无大碍了。”

蓝清不答，却转头向流火问道，“前辈看这一回，可有甚么收获？”

流火略一歪头，道，“蓝教主这蛊神妙，我也还需查阅教内典籍，方可得一结果。”这话虽答得平静，可不带甚么真心。蓝清知她自不会与自己说实话，也不以为意。这时他身上热意已渐退了，但双腿穴道被点之处仍是酸麻无力。蓝清暗暗用劲，虽然仍是站不起来，但勉强能使上几分力气。

他还待说话，却见流火自男子肩头轮椅上纵身而起，身形翩若惊鸿。蓝清只知她下肢有疾，却没料到还有这等轻功身法。又见她身在半空，沈漠风已放下肩头轮椅，她便刚巧落入那椅中，节奏配合极其默契。一时看得出神。见流火落地，沈漠风抬起头来，又是一笑道，“当家的是想说，还要请公子受累，与我等同行一段啦。”

蓝清大惊。却见那流火衣袖微动，面前便是扑鼻一阵浓烈异香。他才吸入这香气，眼前陡然一眩，竟就此晕了过去。


	5. 天涯潦倒孤飞雁  江湖亡命苦鸳鸯

张镇海还在厅中与众捕快对谈，却听门外嘈杂声渐近，一女子呼喊声传到耳边。便与众人告了个罪步出门外，对来人扬眉喝道，“不得无礼。”却见来人神情憔悴，眼带血丝，便没再骂下去。来人听他责骂，也顺着乖巧应了声知错。

这来人便是张家门下北雁堂香主李青娥。这李香主前些日子带人相助官府去查那清原城中命案，与歹人交手中受伤。张家失了小少爷自是件大事，张镇海处理门内事务繁忙，寻找小少爷之事李青娥便一手揽下了大半。这时她身子才刚好转，便又忙碌起来。青娥见了他，松了口气忙奔过来道，“掌门，外面来了个人。”

张镇海见她神色慌乱，安抚地拍了拍她肩膀道，“甚么人？”

青娥道，“他自称是宋家公子……”

很快那人就被带到后厅，却是一个年轻郎君。只见这郎君虽神色憔悴，面目却生得好看，眉眼间别有一番江湖之气，想来也是个练武的。青娥只瞧着面善，还在想那里见过，几位捕快却是颇熟识的。当即有人离了椅子站起身来，叫道，“宋公子！”

那宋家公子迈进门来，先是拜了张镇海道，“在下宋景轩，见过张掌门。”又转向几位捕快，无奈道，“……几位大哥，称我景轩便好。”神色虽是劳顿，倒也没有失了礼仪。一旁青娥见他平易近人，忍不住的便心生好感起来。只听张镇海道，“景轩是客，坐罢。”

几人重新落座，丫鬟又上了茶，便听这宋公子讲起话来。原来他今年已二十有六，三五日前刚离了家进京应考，是以逃过一劫。直至中途船到码头，岸上早已有宋家盐行分号的当家候着，这才知道家里出了这等变故。宋公子一听，当即快马赶回家中。他倒也是个有心思的，这才一到清原，却先来了张家。说不得便是来找些助力的。待他说完，想到家里惨况，面上又是一片惨然。

厅中沉默片刻，张镇海面上不见动静，又开了口道，“景轩旅途劳顿，先去休息罢。”

宋景轩惊道，“张掌门，这不成，我……”

张镇海摆手道，“莫逞强，你这一路上不曾合眼罢。”也不由他分说，便教人带他下去休息。青娥却站起身道，“我带宋公子去罢。”

原来青娥方才在边上听他说话，得知宋景轩自觉不是个读书考功名的料子，却是独辟蹊径，走起了圣上初开的“武举”之路来。青娥父亲李将军便是主张开设武举的，她到底是小女儿心性，这时听到武试，顿时便想起父亲来。对这宋家公子也无端地生出了几分亲近之心。这时与他同行，又见宋景轩形容憔悴，鬓发微乱，竟连脚步也有些不稳。便越发关切起来，只与他说些好生歇息一类。

到了房外，宋景轩突然停了脚步，两只眼睛却只望着她不说话。青娥料想他是惊魂方定，便又寻了一番安抚言辞来，刚要开口，宋景轩已嗫嚅道，“……这位娘子，在下还想打听一事。”

青娥一眨眼，道，“公子请说。”

宋景轩却又是迟疑片刻，才开口哑声道，“……路上听闻，除我家门……又有一人遭难，不知……”青娥见他说得艰难，怕又想起伤心之事，忙趁他停顿接过话头道，“是有的。可惜孟娘子年纪轻轻……哎。公子不如先去歇息，待醒转，我再讲与公子听。”

见她点头，那宋景轩面上表情却似兜头泼了一盆冰水，原本脸色就已白纸一般，这时几乎是面如死灰了。青娥一惊，正不知如何安慰才好，却听那边宋景轩又道，“……娘子可知道，这两桩案子是否有甚么联系？”

青娥听他问得奇怪，心下已有些疑惑。却一想案子也无甚么说不得之处，便应道，“陈大哥……陈明义陈捕头与我猜测，或许有些联系。”顿了顿又道，“公子若想到甚么，不妨醒转后再说与我听。”

安顿下宋景轩，青娥便回到后厅中听众人议事。原来清原府上捕快早已约了要登门拜访，说是这案子比限已到，他众人皆被知县定了个办案不力的名头。除按律责打外，更要扣减银饷。他几人无法，只得上门求助。

青娥平日里走动门内事务，这些衙吏多少也是熟识。一看其中并无陈明义身影，便知他定是受了责罚。她与这青年捕头私交甚好，心下到底挂念，却又奔往县衙看望了一番，这才回来，刚回到府前却又遇着了宋公子飞马赶来。是以这半天里张镇海与众捕快说话，她竟半点也没听着。这时落座，却又听得几人讨论起案情来。只听一人道，“张掌门怎么看？”

张镇海沉吟片刻，道，“待景轩醒转，或可有些线索。”却又来问青娥方才情况。青娥见外人在场，略一迟疑，却也便与他说了。听得宋公子问案一节，张镇海挑眉道，“哦？景轩与孟家老板间，还有甚么交情不成。”众人皆摇头不知，青娥也不好打听这些男女之事，这便罢了。几人又说片刻，也再无甚么要紧发现。

直至近了午饭时分，几人才先后告辞离去。青娥送众捕快出门回转，走近掌门身边，正待说话。却见张镇海一人独坐厅中，再无外人，又想及自己近日心头担忧，一时间悲愤上涌、再难压抑，竟身子一软便单膝跪了下来。

张镇海一惊，忙要来扶她。青娥到底是将门之后，气势仍是有的。她银牙一咬，站起身来颤声道，“……一时激动，失了仪态。还请掌门不要见怪。”张镇海见她虽站得笔直，脸上颜色却一片惨白，那里还想得起来责怪。只拉了青娥一手道，“莫慌。”张镇海一派掌门，举止神态间都带着一股威严气度。青娥又跟随掌门学艺多年，这一听便已软了几分。茫然点点头道，“……是。”

原来青娥这两三日奔波，几乎将清原城外方圆近两百里地都搜了个遍，仍是没发现半点那日贼人的踪迹。按说敌人既有一人行动不便，又挟持了一人，理应再不能如飞贼般登萍渡水来去无影。可若说那两人仍在清原城附近藏匿，却又如何一丝踪迹也无？青娥心系师弟，这几日自是难过万分。这时心神慢慢稳定，又听得自家长辈沉声安抚，心里一酸，已禁不住哽咽起来。

待青娥压着哭音将话说完了，张镇海面上也是一片凝重。青娥知道自家掌门平日虽看着严厉，对她及门下弟子却甚是关爱。蓝清是掌门外甥，更应视如己出。便想他这时面上虽说不如她这般情真意切，到底也是焦急。便软了声音接下去道，“掌门，我已着人送书去各处分堂口，若有贼人线索……”

张镇海点点头，以手轻抚她额角道，“青娥也去歇息。再有甚么，我来操心便是。”青娥又一抹眼角，这便退出厅门，入了后堂去。

却说张镇海遣走了青娥，片刻便也自行回房，看起近日卷宗来。张家门内大小事务繁杂，原不必由掌门一一过目定夺。只是自小公子蓝清被贼人掳去，又牵扯到炽日教之事，各路人手调遣、传递消息等事却是非看不可。张镇海这边翻了案卷，埋头沉思片刻，不知不觉已到午饭时分。

花开两朵，各表一枝。这另一头虽得了空闲，却是怎么也不能安生睡下。宋景轩被人领到房里，他一路飞马赶回，早已累得乏了。进了里间便和衣而卧，不一会便睡了过去。梦里却辗转反侧，眼前不断浮现家中亲人惨死之状，历历如画。他虽身在梦中，仍是眉头紧锁，呓语不断。

是以这时房内才有一人拖动桌椅之声，他便立时惊醒过来，弹坐起身。

却是一个年轻郎君拿来椅子坐在他床边，腰佩长剑，面目风流。却不曾见过。见他醒来，那人轻笑一声，道，“这一见，才知宋家公子当真一表人才……难怪难怪。”宋景轩噩梦方醒，惊魂未定，警惕道，“……阁下是甚么人！”

那人听了这话，却又眨了眨眼睛，惊讶道，“啊呀，怜香娘子倒是心疼情郎，原来不曾与公子说过么——”

他还说着，一抹银光便直往宋景轩喉间抹去！

那人动作极快，宋景轩本已提起精神戒备此人，却竟无法防备这一招。只见面前银光一闪而逝，喉间已传来撕裂剧痛，血花四溅。他下意识抬手去摸，只见满手鲜血直流，怵目惊心。

那人看他惊慌神态，竟又悠然一笑，向后一仰靠回椅上。

宋景轩又惊又惧，想要说话，喉间却只传出“嘶嘶”的气音。原是这一招间喉管已被割断，再发不出声音来！

他立时便要起身，只想奔出房外叫人救命。

却见面前这人跨步上前，竟一手干脆利落地将他按回床上！

此人看着也不魁梧，气力却是极大。宋景轩左肩被他压制住，虽然死命挣扎，竟一动也不能动。那人一手压住宋景轩身体，半个身体俯在床上，轻声笑道，“……公子可别心急，听我把话说完不好么？”

宋景轩喉间还在不断往外冒血，胸前衣物连带被单已被染成一片血红。他又发不出声，面上满是惊怒神色，直瞪着眼前那人。那俊俏郎君正伸了另一只手来玩他头发，见他还要挣扎，只笑道，“你不听我说话，我便不说啦。”顿了顿，像是想起甚么，又失声道，“不好，我可答应过当家的，非要说与公子听不可呢。只好教公子先委屈一下啦。”

说着便俯上床来，大半个身子压住宋景轩手脚，附至他耳边道，“听话。”他刻意狎昵亲近，温热气息吐在宋景轩耳畔。本是情人间亲近之态，惊痛交加之下宋景轩却只觉更加恐惧，彻底动弹不得了。只是喉间“荷荷”有声，仍要竭力说话。

那人一笑，撑起上身道，“这样才好。又喊又叫的，可太吓人啦。”说着便抽出一手来抚平了宋景轩散乱刘海，道，“这回可愿意听我说话了罢。”

宋景轩那里能答出话来。那人倒也不觉无趣，撑在宋景轩上方，笑了笑便又开口道，“我名沈漠风，宋公子总该听说过罢。”

这一句话非同小可。宋景轩听了这名字，身子又猛地挣动起来。沈漠风一时间几乎按他不住，忙又压紧了几分，笑道，“才与你说莫要心急，这便不听话啦。”说着竟低下头，伸舌在宋景轩颈上伤口舔过。宋景轩猛一抽气，忙伸手去推他。只觉那湿软肉块在伤口滑动，端的诡异莫名。

片刻后沈漠风抬起头来，唇边已是一抹鲜血。他抬手抹了血迹，咧开嘴笑道，“每次我还要闹，当家的便与我用这招……你可不许再闹啦。”宋景轩血流不止，又被他大力压制，刚才挣那一下已是拼了全力。这时听他说话，只是颤抖一下，绝望地闭了眼睛。

他伤口致命，不但伤及喉管，由血量来看多半割断了血脉。虽不如伤在脏腑般顷刻殒命，但此时若不及时救助，只怕也命在旦夕！这伤情轻重，沈漠风自然也知道，却仍是不紧不慢地一声轻笑，道，“看来公子是知道我们的，那便再好不过。”停了片刻，又道，“不错，当家的找来追魂罗刹下手。却没料到公子心向功名，早已上路啦。这才让我有机会见着公子一面。”却见宋景轩喉头滚动，双唇微张，不知竭力要说些甚么，便笑道，“公子要问甚么？我可听不着。”

宋景轩听他语带戏谑，竟是全不把他放在眼里一般。一时间面如死灰。却见沈漠风转了转眼珠子，道声，“……罢了。”，顷刻间竟已换了一副肃穆神色。

“宋景轩，你勾结我教中人孟怜香，偷学我教功法，按教规当杀——我乃炽日教右护法沈漠风，今日取你性命。”

意识模糊间，宋景轩只听得身上之人冷声说道。他心下一冷，缓缓闭了眼睛。

又过片刻，只见房门微微一动，一个仆役打扮的人影自内室闪出，直朝着前厅去。而房内宋景轩的尸体直至晌午后才被人发现，这却是后话了。

只说那沈漠风杀人得手，又扮了仆役混出张家来。城内命案才过了不久，此时仍在戒严，大街小巷也分布着零零散散几个官兵与张家弟子。他也不慌张，走到一旁小巷里候着，过了片刻便有几骑车马来接。沈漠风与那驾车人招呼一声，轻车熟路钻入了车帘去，藏进车内绣箱之中。车马摇摇晃晃，便一路出了城门。行至城外林中，沈漠风探出箱子与各人一一招呼过，又接了车内娘子递来的书信，这才纵身而起，跃入林中。

原来炽日教虽在漠北，在中原各处却也有不少分部。方才车内女子便是炽日教中门人。流火人还未到城中，先已联络了各处线人辅助行事，这时接出他来自不在话下。沈漠风行了片刻，来到一处山下，辨认着去路攀上山去。直到半山腰一处大石下才按动机簧，片刻后便显出暗门来。沈漠风闪身进门，那机关便轰然合上了。

他进了门去，还没出声，房内已有一人道，“你回来了。”沈漠风一笑道，“当家的久等啦。”

说话间转过石室拐角，只见流火独坐在石桌边，面前半枝残烛。见他进来，女子转头望向这边，面具之下的唇角露出淡淡的微笑。沈漠风走入石室，直到她身边才站定下来。

却见流火手边书卷摊开，竟真是在读典籍。一旁的石床上蓝清被缚了双手双脚倚靠在墙边，见他进来，眼神也略带警戒。沈漠风回以一笑，道，“蓝小公子，我今天可又见着你那漂亮师姐啦。”蓝清声音嘶哑，神色颓靡，闻听此言却失声道，“……甚么！”

一旁流火听他说话，微一抬手，道，“好了。”

沈漠风回头看她，便也乖乖收了声，将先前的情报递与她看。流火拆了书信，只扫一眼便合了起来，交还沈漠风道，“说罢。”沈漠风这才咧嘴一笑，道，“嘿嘿，当家的料事如神。我才进了张家，便遇着宋公子啦。出来时恰巧又见到那漂亮师姐进了房去，我看着她睡下，这才回来。”流火好笑道，“谁要与你说李娘子了。”

蓝清听着“张家”“师姐”等字眼，心下更是焦急，忍不住便要出声。沈漠风看他神色又是一笑，近身来到石床旁坐下，道，“啊唷，蓝小公子可是想师姐啦。”流火道，“少去招他，说你的。”

沈漠风这才收敛了笑意，也不顾忌蓝清，把行事经过都一一说了。蓝清听得他密闯张家，杀宋公子一节不由得大惊，失声道，“你竟杀人——那宋府命案果然是你们下的手！”沈漠风低头看他，又是悠然一笑道，“杀人我虽常做，蓝小公子这后半截话却当真是冤枉人啦。”

蓝清自不信他，咬咬牙扭头便望向流火。流火仍是施施然坐于轮椅之上，察觉到他目光也不抬头，只道，“不错。如此一来，此间事情便了了。”沈漠风笑道，“那便回去？”流火亦是一笑，道，“总还有未完之事的。”

他两人打甚么哑谜，蓝清自是听不明白。却又见沈漠风略一点头，道，“是了。只是带着蓝小公子，只怕不太便利呢。”

流火淡笑道，“不妨。”

沈漠风闻言喜道，“当家的这？”

流火道，“你招待蓝公子便好。”

沈漠风听了大喜，“哈哈”一笑道，“当家的，妳可真是……”

说着他竟起了身，靠过去正将女子连带轮椅一同抱个满怀。蓝清一窘，忙扭了头不去看他两人亲热。耳边只听得流火一声轻笑，也不阻拦，反而压着嗓子带了三分气音笑道，“……闲杂事务，你不必操心。”说罢又是数下衣物摩擦、耳鬓厮磨响声。蓝清面上发红，心里暗骂邪教妖人当真寡廉鲜耻。

那两人自不会顾忌他，好一片刻才渐渐消停下去，只听得沈漠风隐约又道，“是了，当家的，我还有一事要同你说。”


End file.
